kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kunai Chronicles rules
The Rules for Kunai Chronicles Role-play are listed below. Please Read the rules before filling out your application to Join Kunai Chronicles to insure that you are able to comply with the rules. It is extremely important for the Role-play community that the rules are fallowed. Please take time to read over the rules bellow and Thank you For your Time in making our Role-Play Environment a happy one. Your Character Name * When you decide upon your unique Shinobi name after reading this document and the support documents fully, on Kunai Chronicles Wikia, we ask that you go to the Wiki's Main Page , and to follow the directions to establishing your account for the wiki. Many people use their IMVU username However, a well-chosen character name and surname, either first name/surname, or surname/first name, should be available. However, if you arrive at a shinobi village with an inappropriate name such as Guest_mikey12942, or one with an Inappropriate word in it expect to be refused access. Your ninja-name for the role-play must be unique to your personal Character no other person can have the exact same name as you. Witch means if your Character would happen to Die then your name would die with that Character. Time * Most role-plays across the internet operate on some undefined or uncalculated time period. In Kunai Chronicles, we operate 100 years after the death of Naruto Uzumaki, who lived to 71. But time moving forward is similarly calculated: 3 months in real life, equals 1 year in our role-play witch means 1 rl day is equivalent to about 4 days in the role-play. If you have problems understanding this Feel free to ask the Kage or one of the other members who would be happy to explain. Purpose and Goals in Kunai Chronicles * The ninja world is one that functions and operates upon conflict and drama between nations. But part of the difference with Kunai Chronicles is the emphasis shown to Village Life. A large proportion of the role-playing is therefore geared towards the academy structure, the qualification of ninja and the establishment of three-person squads (with a sensei), the completion of low-key missions at first as you build your way up and improve your rank, and how you use your free-time inside the village. Viewed and used correctly, this time can give your character and their story many attributes that can impact upon your story later, such as developing rivals, blossoming friendships that in a future ninja war may be torn from your character and so the repercussions felt. The gaol is to build well rounded and diverse Shinobi populations in each village that is part of the Kunai Chronicles. Where Do You Start in This Role-Play * New members will enter the village and start their journey as a academy student a young child who is just learning the ways of being a Shinobi. They will be on the verge of becoming a genin if they pass the graduation Exam for the Acadamy. The Test will be given every 2 weeks by the Chunin so if you join during a waiting peiriod you will have to stay an acadamy student untill the next test is given. Eventually Everyone will work their way up to a diffrent rank when they prove their skills and their character are ready. This is to ensure some realism into the role-play and development of the character over time, interweaving their story with other role-players so that the general level of the role-play rises. It's also an incentive to counteract this "Death-Match" era of role-players, who think pointless death-matches actually constitute anything (when nothing was actually on the line). Please see "Death" further along in the rules for more information of the consequences of having your Character dying. Rules for all Kunai Chronicle Role-play rooms. *When joining the village, please change your avatar to your Kunai Chronicles character outfit as soon as you properly load if not before entering the room. *Unecessary props, outfits, add ons that are not acknowledged in your character's rp you will be asked to remove them s. *Any characters part of this rp who attempt to rp while their avatar does not match up to their rpc or the guidelines will be ignored the rules must be fallowed.. Movement *It is impossible to be in more then one place with out having the proper jutsu. Role-playing is only allowed in one Kunai Chronicles room at a time per person. *NO ALLOWANCES OUTSIDE VILLAGE: The Kage of a Hidden Village is not even permitted to be in more than 1 room at the same time outside the Village. When you are on the road, you are often outside of receiving any aid. *CAUGHT REDHANDED: If you are suspected of or captured being in breach of this rule, it is classified under the offense of "Godmodding", because you are essentially claiming to be omnipotent and in many places at once. This Omni-presence is detrimental to the flow of role-playing, for instance, how are people to speak about your character behind your back if you're seemingly all over the place. It currently happens in forums and role-playing on the IMVU platform, but multi-room, outside of the above caveats, is entirely forbidden for the benefit of the role-play. Beyond an initial warning for it, and then a written warning for it, a third offence will result in a Kage and council level discussion of your exclusion from Kunai Chronicles and removal of your biography. So seriously, just don't do it. Respecting the Source Material *THE WORLD: We encourage users to bring their own originality and flavour into the game. However vast the world of Naruto is, there is still scope to logically expand upon the vast amount of content in the entire Shinobi world.If you decide to disregard the help afforded to you and the rules during the creation of your shinobi wanting or asking for abilities and things far outside the rank of what are in the show or Manga (personalized kekkai genkai, specialised elements not yet seen in the series or even suggested to exist—especially when those abilities make you “ability wise” one of the only shinobi that blessed ever (borderline God-modding), or allow you to entirely void an opponent’s abilities without a degree of skill and role-playing involved (definite God-modding), it’s not just likely that your ninja will be called in for review and possible suspension, but also that other role-players will talk in game and opportunities where people want to role-play with you, will decline. Find your niche; don't be overpowered and work at improving your role-playing. Help with how to create your ninja ahead of filling in the application forms on the website can be found on this wikia and is linked at the very bottom. Combat Rules The Rules around combat are straight-forward and easily understood and implemented with practice. Let's dive right in... Judges *MUST HAVE JUDGES: All combat requires two judges, normally one from either village that is entering into battle. It is not the duty of the judges to continue any arguments or bicker over the terms of the role-play that unfolds, but more to provide clarification, upon this rule-set, as to whether or not any combat engaged in by the duelling parties is valid, as per these rules outlined here. Official Judicator *CALL AN UMPIRE: In the event that the judges cannot decide upon a matter, they may seek to show the matter to a senior ninja of their village, or a Kage representative. The matter should only be brought before the attention of the Kage of the engaging ninjas' villages should the decision result in the death of his/her ninja, or their opponent. Appropriate Post Lengths *PARAGRAPH POST LENGTHS: The delivery of your posts in a role-play battle must be in paragraph form. A post any shorter than three lines, unless deemed suitable by your opponent (i.e. to their benefit), can be considered "too vague" and can result in your post being voided and you having to re-write the post or lengthen it. Opening Posts *AMPLE OPENING POSTS: A) An opening post should be large enough to provide your opponent, clear suggestion of your abilities, any weapons or scrolls that you possess and an overview of your ninja and what they look like. Considering a standard combat post should be at least a paragraph, two paragraphs is preferred as a minimum. B) It is your duty in Kunai Chronicles, to ensure that your avatar accurately reflects the ninja you are describing, and also that the events of the role-play battle you are engaged within, takes place within the actual room/arena that you are stood within inside of the 3D engine. C) Posts that are pre-written and loosely or wrongly identify the area where the battle commences; for example, I say that we are upon the surface of a lake, when in fact we are stood in woodland inside the room, will be voided because it can be seen as a combination of God-Modding and Meta-gaming. You are potentially trying to change the landscape automatically without using an actual ability to do so. This will result in continually voidable posts and it’s down to the judge's discretion upon whether a battle will be ended due to poor input from any ninja engaged. D) It is a disrespectful act to not engage your ninja opponent with fresh or extremely versatile pre-written content. To fall foul of this is to bring dishonour upon your clan and village and you will likely report to your Kage's representative for some form of punishment or manual labour. Auto-Hitting *NO AUTO-HITTING: A) The Kunai Chronicles definition of an auto-hit is an instance where you enforce a contact, connection or attack, to land a hit upon your opponent without giving your opponent a chance to dodge/defend/deflect/counter/ or actually receive and accept the hit themselves, etc. Instances in combat where this arises will result in a voided post for the offender. B) Should someone auto-hit three consecutive times in the same battle, voided or otherwise, they will be disqualified -- if the battle is in war-time, or out in the field, such a disqualification will result in a claim of victory and death or at the least severe maiming of the opponent by the victor. God-Modding *NO GOD-MODDING: To god-mod is any of the following: a) take a major / fatal / semi-fatal hit in a bout and for your character not to show any signs of any damage, without an adequate and viable explanation of how they avoided such injuries. b) Trying to change the location of the battle-field to suit your affinities in an opening post -- use a jutsu to that effect to bring your element into play is a better method -- there are many rooms to suit all types of ninja, some will favour you and others will not. c) Pulling out an unbelievable amount of top-level techniques, which would require numerous ability sets/ affinities / ocular abilities, etc. A MAJOR THING to remember is: If your character has a heart, getting struck there is almost certainly fatal, and is not capable of being continued upon. If your character has a head (often important), losing it via decapitation or obtaining a spinal injury, would be a fatal / semi-fatal injury that you could not easily continue with. Meta-Gaming #NO META-GAMING: Meta-gaming is when people mix what their character doesn't know or hasn't learned directly within the role-playing situation, with the action in-character. This may be as simple as you have read someone's biography and decided that you will mention that you summon a certain technique "x" so to combat their technique of "y", without ever having "met" the role-playing character before, or had any other way of knowing or obtaining that information other than in Out Of Character (O.O.C) means. Similarly, your dislike of a ninja, based on not liking the person behind the ninja, or vice-versa, is known as "mixing" and is completely unfounded. Using ANY OOC knowledge, whilst IC, is completely Forbidden. Death Rules There is a sub-culture of role-players that exist now who bandy about ludicrous records of “100 wins in Death Matches” and similar feats of fantasy. Within Kunai Chronicles we actually wanted to make death matter somewhat more intrinsically to the overall experience, on a role-playing level … Death is an inevitable part of being a shinobi in Kunai Chronicles. It is inescapable; whether in combat on the battlefields of war, or of old age many years from now, your ninja shall succumb to death. The great thing about our role-play is what you choose to do in the time you have between now and then. Whose lives will you positively or negatively affect, who will be affected by your passing? Who will visit the ninja memorial to read out and remember your name among the thousands of others? And so the rules regarding death follow. Still, ninja will walk the role-play with the whimsical, devil may care attitude – but these will be the hardened, seen-it-all-before, ninja only, who do not fear death but welcome it. You would do well to avoid them at all costs. The Rules Death is Death *If you should die in any situation: battle, training, accident, your ninja biography will be closed off with a death date and your character’s story is finished. *Game Over: If you wish to play again after the game is over, it will cost you a name change token to re-join the roleplay (approximately $10). This name must reflect your new Ninja's name and you must complete a separate role-playing application. *Back to the Start: You will need to return to the very start of the experience. You heard! It's right back to Genin rank and the start of the journey again. No exceptions - not even for the Kage. Fancy putting your life on the line so whimsically anymore? No? Great! Then finally role-playing can take place. Useful Links If you are interested in getting some insights and useful links to help you with your creation of a new character, please see Ninja Creation page. The link to the seperate Terms of Service (ToS) for the chat client, IMVU, will be provided during the part of your signing up. It is important you understand what your rights are. For now let us focus on the standards expected of you in terms of your behaviour, called the Role-Player Creed IMPORTANT RULES! These rules are not to be broken. They have been made after givening countless warnings to many of current members and ex-members. But we no longer warn anymore. Break a rule and your out of this RP. We want to be an RP group and for that we, want and need EVERYONES help but for this we do need rules as of now. 1) NO Relationships if Your a Genin. A Crush is fine but further then that NOT allowed. 2) NO Fighting or arguing any bs in the OOC Chat. 3) NO Drama or any utter bs off it. We wanna have fun in this RP 4) We'd love to see each week a MINIMUM of 4 RP logs. With entrance lines of 3 or longer (Prefer more then 3 lines) and NO 1 LINERS..just use your imagination.. 5) NO OOC talk if your RPing. Unless if you have a question or related to someone's post. 6) NO ''Being in two places at once. Meaning, when you are Role-Playing and you wish you RP elsewhere (IE: In another room within KCRP) You need to post an exit post. Then when you get into that said other room, post an enterence post. ''IMPORTANT NOTICE: For everyone to know. For any log to be finished. There needs to be an exit post from all of those particapating within those logs. As so the logs are FINISHED. There is to be NO unfinished logs. 7) NO excuses to get out of an RP. You can train solo if you have permission from your Sensei (Directed towards Genin & Chuunin) with a witness (IC, or OOC) prefered a jounin or Sensei. You can ask others to RP. You can even ask your Sensei if you want to learn a new jutsu or anything like that. there's so much you can do.. 8) When wanting to learn a skill not taught by your Sensei. YOU MUST ask their/your Sensei and desired teacher and must pass it with the Kage before proceeding IC learning. This is a Sensei/Special Teacher program only. As the desired teacher may not be Jounin status (may be a Chuunin) but must have Sensei and Kage approvel and the the desided jutsu/skill must have a planned lesson figured out. 9) If you initiate an RP, you are inclined to recored the log that is to be put up later on the site, unless otherwise asked by the Second/Third-Party to do so. Also, when there is more then one person in a room, it is recomended that two people book-keep and recored the RP, as this helps keep a backup in cause the person originally book-keeping happens to crash or forgets to recored. To further reduce stress amongst our players so that we have reduce arguments over who recored what. Category:KCRP Rules Category:Information Category:KCRP Information